


Fulfillment

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Kid Fic, Mild Angst, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: “Welcome to the world, baby,” he said.





	Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).



> Written for Sweetiefiend as a prompt fill, and also for an early birthday present.

Dan’s stomach ached. 

Time fleeted by and he couldn’t remember WHY he hurt so much, only that he did. Only that he’d been pushing with every ounce of energy in his body and then…

“The baby!” he blurted out, pressing a hand to the softer, looser rise of flesh of his abdomen. A nurse was instantly beside him, gently urging him to lie back.

“Are you all right, Mister Avidan?”

“Where’s my wife? Where’s the baby?” he sounded as bewildered as a heroine in a bad romantic drama. 

She hushed him. “The baby had a bowel movement in utero, so we had to be sure there wasn’t any meconium in its lungs,” she explained. “He’s fine – they had to use the vacuum pump but…”

“They had to use a vacuum on him?”

The nurse took his hand. “He’s _fine_ ,” she emphasized. “They just need to check his vitals, then you’ll be able to see him. Your wife and daughter are waiting outside, would you like to see them?”

“God, yes,” Dan blurted out. A moment later Suzy burst through the door with little Ariel in her arms.

Dan was taken aback for just a second, then remembered dressing Ariel up in her Cruella DeVille costume this morning. She was still wearing the makeup Suzy had put on her for the occasion.

“Are you okay?” she demanded, almost leaping upon him, her scrawny elbows and knees and mop of curls a haunting echo of his own.

“Oh, fine!” Ariel insisted on crawling into his arms, jealously burrowing into her father’s armpit, the material of her costume crinkling like a candy wrapper. “There’s my sunshine,” Dan sang, and he saw Suzy’s pinched, worried look. She wasn’t even wearing make-up, as sure sign that she was worried enough about him to have cried it off.

“Come here,” he said, and Suzy leaned toward him. He and Suzy kissed, repeatedly, gently, over Ariel's head. 

“They wouldn’t let me see you,” Suzy explained. “Your blood pressure dropped and they had to stick a bunch of needles in you…I couldn’t look, they threw me out.”

Suzy was not the squeamish sort, so this revelation got a look of surprise from Dan. “Have you seen him?”

“Only for a minute,” she said. “But they told me they’re bringing him in.”

“He looks really gross,” Ariel said, and Dan shook his head, laughed at her choice of words.

“Don’t be mean to your little brother,” Dan said. “You were pretty gross when you were born too.”

“Grandma said I looked like a cherub,” she said.

Dan snorted. “A cherub covered in gross stuff,” he declared. Then she punched him in the ribs, and Dan let out a grunt. 

“Don’t hurt daddy,” Suzy demanded.

“”I’m sorry,” she said, all sweetness and light. Dan snorted, kissed her right between the eyes and leaned back into Suzy. The light he saw in her eyes made him grin.

“You’re like, totally worth the pain,” he said contentedly.

“I totally wish you’d gotten a c-section,” she said.

“So do I,” Dan mumbled. At that point Suzy’s cell phone buzzed – she picked it up and burst out laughing. 

“Arin says ‘congratulations on the butt baby.’”

“What does that mean?” Ariel asked, as Dan laughed hard enough to make him regret it.

“Lovely. I’m going to kick him in the balls for that.” He patted his daughter’s head. “Nothing, honey.”

Ariel frowned and started playing with Dan’s wristband. Then the nurse wheeled the baby into the room, and he automatically teared up.

“Someone missed you,” said the nurse, carefully placing the baby in Suzy’s arms. If she thought they made a strange picture – male omega, female alpha, baby daughter dressed like a Disney villain – she didn’t remark upon it. Suzy gently dipped the baby so Dan and Ariel could see, so he could touch and take his son into his arms.

Dan looked down into the mound of blankets. He saw a soft mouth and a little fist; a wrinkled angry face that looked like Suzy’s, long limbs that looked like his.

“Welcome to the world, baby,” he said, and felt his wife kiss the crown of his head, the completeness of the moment soaking into his skin like rain.


End file.
